memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
A New Officer
A New Officer is the first episode of Ronald G. Hutson's Star Trek Online: The Series. It aired on the 9th of February, 2019. Summary Ground Rules Valac Sh'Azon, captain of the USS Hawk is talking to Admiral Jorel Quinn. Quinn explains that an important Vulcan ambassador is travelling from his home world on Vulcan and traveling to P'Jem. He also explains that it is a major coup for the Klingons and the Orions. He tells Sh'Azon to go to Vulcan and meet with the ambassador. Sh'Azon orders his helmsman, Kolez to plot a course to Vulcan, maximum warp. Later the ship arrives at Vulcan, T'Vrell tells the captain that they managed to hail T'Pela, the aide to ambassador Sokketh. T'Pela covers a few ground rules, including the hatred of the transporters. She tells the captain to take a shuttlecraft down and find out what they need before going. Situation Elisa Flores, Sh'Azon's first officer tells him that they are ready to land on Vulcan. The comm officer of Vulcan tells them that they can land in the following coordinates, and tells them welcome to Vucan and enjoy their stay. T'Vrell tells him that they should meet at the top of the mountain. However when he reaches the top, T'Pela tells him that they could not go due to Savin, the leader of the order that maintains the planet. She also tells him that he could speak to Savin. When Sh'Azon speaks to Savin he tells him that he is a Starfleet officer, and he respects Starfleet, he authorises him to go. Sh'Azon asks Sokketh that the shuttle is ready and speaks to T'Pela. While Sokketh is distracted, Sh'Azon tells T'Pela that I am suspicious of Sokketh and hands a device to her and then they leave. Klingon attack T'Vrell informs Sh'Azon that Sokketh has retired to his quarters and that they are ready to go when he is. And informs Kolez to set a course for P'Jem, maximum warp. Later when they arrive at P'Jem, Kolez detects a small energy surge and he is informed to scan the area. When they scan, three Klingon B'rel Bird-of-Preys de-cloak and start attacking the Hawk. The Hawk destroys two out of the three bird-of-preys. The captain, K'Tak hails them and informs them that they have a Undine aboard their vessel. Much to the denial of Sh'Azon. He talks with his senior staff, each with their own reason related to their division. K'Tak informs them that his patience is growing thin. He also sarcastically says that he hates if Sh'Azon stains his "pretty" Starfleet uniform with Undine blood. He tells the bridge officers to call the ambassador to the bridge, much to the annoyance of Sokketh, saying that he takes his meditation seriously and demands why he has been called to the bridge. There is a big debate about if he is a Undine or not. However during this debacle, the Klingons repair their ship and cloak and Kolez loses them on sensors and detects transporter signals on the surface, most likely Klingons. Sh'Azon tells his senior staff to go to the transporter room. Sokketh asks if he could come to, Sh'Azon declined, saying that it is too dangerous. A big revelation While fighting their way past several Klingons, one of the monks tells them of the situation. Then they fight their way, only to reveal that the abbot had been severely injured, lying on the ground. T'Vrell tells him that T'Pela is hailing and puts her on his tricorder. T'Pela tells him that they have a problem, they have found the corpse of Sokketh in a cave beneath the ambassador's residence. And tells him to be careful, he is crafty and very patient, but now that he has been discovered, he will be dangerous. Flores tells him that someone erased the transporter logs when Sokketh was gone. And they need to find him. Sokketh apparently using the transporters, does a speech about they are weak, and the weak shall perish! He reveals himself and they have a big fight until the imposter beams up to a ship. T'Vrell says that they should beam back to the Hawk and search for the ship in orbit. Space Battle Kolez reports that there is a Undine ship in orbit. However he tells Sh'Azon that the Hawk doesn't have the armaments to handle a Undine attack and says that Starfleet Command sent ships but are about 60 seconds out. They have to handle it.... The Undine fires the first Plasma torpedo, direct hit on the Hawk's shields. 60 seconds later reinforcements had arrived. They manage to destroy the Undine ship but there is a problem. T'Vrell was killed when a piece of debris hit the ship and her console exploded. A officer says that there is a incoming transmission from the USS Challenger and tells him to put it on screen, showing Geordi La Forge on the main viewer. He tells him he owns him one and ends the transmission. They warp out of the system. Replacement officer After telling Quinn what happened, Quinn tells him that a new officer is being transferred from the USS Kenneth. They are about 60 seconds away. Later a Vulcan male beams on the ship when he finds a turbolift, he walks to Sh'Azon and says Crewman Sekel reporting for duty. Sh'Azon tells Sekel to take the comms station. And says to the crew, now we have just been through our first mission, and it was difficult, but he believes in his bridge crew and they can survive anything. And says lets see what is out there. Notes *Please note that the characters voiced by "unknown voice actor" will be given a "fake name" like "John Smith" just a heads up. Cast Main cast *Victor Watson as Captain Valac Sh'Azon *Daphne Wong as Elisa Flores *Joshua F. Dyson as Crewman Sekel *Jonathan Williams as Kolez Featuring the voices of *Vic Mignogna as Savin *Peter Quell as K'Tak *Brook Chalmers as Admiral Quinn *Elizabeth Sloan as Zarva *Ricky Elliott as Sokketh *Mary Michaels as T'Pela *Sarah C. Cues as T'Vrell *Bob Wright as Andorian Bridge Officer And *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge Category:Episodes of Star Trek Online: The Series